


Good Cop Bad Cop

by riottkick



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Comedy, Fluff, Good Cop Bad Cop, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah liked his job for one reason, and the reason being: annoying the hell out of Gus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Cop Bad Cop

"Good morning, Officer Foster," Officer Brooke smiled at her coworker, and he smiled back at her. The two were good friends, and have known each other since middle school.

"Good morning, what's the newest scoop?" he asked, and she thought about it before answering his question.

"We have a new officer...the bad news, he's taking my job until I get back from my pregnancy leave." she frowned, and Noah did too.

"Aw, now we can't be good cop, sexy cop anymore." he playfully pouted. Smiling, she gave him a hug.

"I know, but Emma doesn't want me doing that much in case I get hurt y'know?" Brooke said, and Noah smiled

"That is true, I don't want your baby getting hurt. I'd be sad," Noah said as they ended their hug.

"Thank you...well, he's here, so I'm leaving. See you on Sunday for Blake's soccer game?"

"Of course."

+++

The new officer took forever to get in, and that got on Noah's last nerves. He hated when people were late, especially to work. To him, it was unprofessional, and rude. So Noah was always there twenty-five minutes earlier than everyone else. 

"Sorry it took me a while to get in, I was figuring out how to bring in my stuff all at once." a man's voice said, and Noah turned around fiercely to see what he looked like. Taken back by his beauty, Noah forced himself to act normal.

"Its okay, just don't do it again," he scolded with a smile on his face. Even though he didn't want a new partner, he wasn't going to act rude to him. "I'm Noah." he introduced himself, and Gus smiled.

"Gustavo. But you can call me 'Gus'," he said in return, and Noah smiled. He looked familiar, but wasn't sure how he recognized him.

_He was going to investigate this, because something didn't feel right._


End file.
